roadtopalmyrafandomcom-20200213-history
Beginning Arc (Road to Palmyra)
The Beginning Arc, or Arc One, is the first part of the comic series Road to Palmyra. It is the first published work from the collaborative account of the same name. The Beginning Arc's art and humor style was seen by many as being zany, fast-paced, and nonsensical. While the first part of Road to Palmyra was enjoyed by many, it was often the subject of biting criticism by others for being so silly and often pointless. The Beginning Arc of RtP lasted about thirty episodes, beginning with the first episode and ending with an episode entitled 'Use if No RtP are Available', which came right after episode 28 of the comic series. After this, Road to Palmyra recieved a considerably large update in their visual effects and humor style, and also dramatically changed its setting to the Republic of Korea. Because of the dramatic changes, this was considered the end of the first part of RtP and the beginning of a newer era. Authors The following is a list of members who wrote or helped to write episodes in Road to Palmyra's Beginning Arc. Remember that while some members did not join until after this arc was over, there were also some members of the collaboration that did not create comics. *Marcelo *Matt *Emily *David *Olivia *Threeps *Kelli *Conner *Zili *Trevor *Chassy *Aidan *Kat Plot Marcelo is sitting at his computer, on Bitstrips. He posts a link on the chatbar, saying, ‘Hey, this place is pretty.’ What the link leads to is never shown, but it can be assumed that the link leads to an image of Palmyra Atoll . Afterwards, David agrees that they should go. Marcelo tells everyone on the chatbar to ‘Hop on the train’, and exclaims that they are going to Palmyra. Almost seconds later, he hears his doorbell ring, and opens the door to see David standing outside, along with Matt, Threeps, Kelli, Olivia, Emily, Conner, Zinan, Bella, Black Doom, and Trevor. (NOTE: Many members are not shown with the group; they joined the collab after the first episodes were published, and entered the series later.) David asks Marc where the train is, and he replies ‘Right here.’, and gestures behind him, where the band Train is performing their hit song Hey Soul Sister. Black Doom asks Marcelo how they plan to get to the Atoll. Someone in the group suggests that they use the blimp that a ‘totally not suspicious Russian guy from down the street’ crashed into Marc’s house. The group quickly boards the blimp and heads off on their journey, only to discover that Rebecca Black is flying the blimp. Bella asks if Rebecca knows how to control the blimp, only to find that the singer has no clue what she is doing. Just as the blimp begins to go out of control, Toast Man, a superhero, flies in and stops the blimp from crashing. Meanwhile, somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean, the Beatles’ Yellow Submarine is being piloted west, by none other than… the Rolling Stones. It is revealed that they have stolen the submarine and are planning to stop the kids from reaching Palmyra. The Beatles have already noticed the submarine’s disappearance, and Paul has blamed Ringo for its vanishing, since he was supposed to look after it when it had disappeared. Ringo is the only one who suspects that the Rolling Stones are truly behind the disappearance. After Toast Man has rescued the Palmyrians, Voldemort is seen at his house, yelling at Bellatrix for killing the wrong Black (He wanted Rebecca Black killed instead of Sirius Black) and ordering her to go kill Rebecca. With this, she heads off to find the Doom Blimp. Back on the blimp, things are beginning to get chaotic as Bella asks if anyone on the blimp knows how to fly it. E.T., who has joined the group in the control room, claims that he can fly the blimp. E.T.’s finger begins to glow, much to the fascination of those on the blimp. Threeps, whose eyes have gone totally white, demands that she drive the blimp. When Bella asks how she can even see, her pupils suddenly appear and grow as she shouts, “Eyes… activate!” Threeps then tests out a button, only to eject Bella from the blimp by accident. Conner walks into the control room, asking what has happened. Before Threeps is able to explain what has happened, Bella appears again, having been rescued by Charlie Sheen. Olivia, with a deranged look on her face, then chloroforms Sheen, while the others look on, horrified. Emily then asks Threeps, Conner and Bella if she can drive the blimp. The three quickly refuse to let her drive, much to Emily’s anger. She quickly transforms into ‘Hulk Emily’, causing Threeps and Conner to flee in terror. Emily cares Bella to say no to her once again. When Bella still refuses to let her drive, Emily throws Bella out of the blimp again. Matt offers to fly the blimp, but Marc and Kelli both decline. Rebecca tries to get permission to pilot the blimp again, only to be forbidden by Threeps to drive. Finally, Terry Crews appears and tells the group that he can fly the blimp. Suddenly, Conner hears a door slam, and goes to see where it came from. He finds Matt, Emily, Bella (who has inexplicably appeared in the blimp again), Olivia and Trevor all watching the television. They invite him to watch with them, explaining that the Royal Wedding is on TV. Olivia claims that the wedding would be far more interesting to watch if Monty Python crashed it, but she is stopped mid-sentence as the group gape in shock at the TV. As this happens, the Rolling Stones arrive on the East Coast of North America, in need of a way to transport themselves across the United States to get to the west coast. Keith Richards gets an idea, and quickly puts it to use, leaving his bandmates on the beach. Keith returns a few hours later with the Rolling Stones Mobile Studio. Meanwhile on the blimp, Conner runs into Lady Gaga, who is quickly murdered by Bellatrix. Stan Lee runs past Conner just after this happens, claiming that Superman can beat Batman in a fight, leaving Conner standing in the hallway, utterly confused. Rebecca Black runs into the cockpit, where Terry Crews has just taken the wheel, and demands to drive the blimp. As everyone else panics, Rebecca exclaims that it is Friday, and takes control of the blimp, only to crash it onto a beach just seconds later. 0207009 walks past, saying ‘It’s Hot!!!!!’ Bella, Trevor and Olivia, inside of the blimp, feel the impact of the blimp crashing from the room in which they are watching TV. The power goes out just seconds after the crash. The three of them leave the room to go investigate the damage, only to see light from the end of the hallway. Olivia remarks that it is the light at the end of the tunnel, while Trevor suggests that it might be a train. Olivia retaliates that that’s impossible, as the band Train is right behind them. When the group gets closer to the source of light, they find that Terry Crews is using his Double Sun Power to keep the inside of the blimp lit up. Elsewhere inside the Doom Blimp, Chasity kicks down a door and walks into the hall, dragging an unconscious Conan O’Brien with her, shouting that the group had forgotten her. Robby follows Chassy close behind. The second he sees Conan, he begins cuddling with the unconscious TV host, only to be yelled at by Marcelo. Conan then wakes up to find Robby sitting on top of him, and several of the Palmyrians (including Mr. 2 Bon Clay) standing around him. He greets the strange group very casually, calmly waving and saying “Hey there.” Conner and Bellatrix begin a wizarding duel, in which Conner begins to become afraid as he is losing. Conner asks himself what Batman and Jesus would do in his situation, only to remember that he, himself, is Jesus, or at least has the powers of Jesus, and activates his powers, knocking Bellatrix over and killing her. Marc is on the computer in the blimp’s control room, when Pedobear shows up, and begins licking Marc’s face. Matt begs Marc to let him keep the bear as a pet, to which Marc agrees. For a while, Marc and Pedobear use the internet together, until Pedobear suddenly leaves the control room, much to Marc and Matt’s confusion. Meanwhile, the Beatles are walking down the deserted streets of London (assumed to be deserted because everyone is at the Royal Wedding) in silence, with Ringo and Paul still clearly angry at each other. Ringo finally shouts for Paul to be mature, and claims again that the submarine’s disappearance was not his fault. Paul refuses to listen to Ringo’s attempts to convince him that the submarine was stolen, causing Ringo to think, “Typical… nobody listens to the drummer.” After this, Charlie Watts, drummer for the Rolling Stones, ‘pauses’ the series to say he takes offense to the remark about drummers, only for Keith to punch him and shout, “Shaddap, drummer!” and quickly continue the series. Upon being questioned by John, Paul explains that the group is going to the Royal Wedding to get the help of Monty Python in finding the submarine. The group then remembers that the Pythons were not invited to the wedding, and realizes they have plans to crash the famous wedding. They then begin to make their way to the church Westminster Abbey to stop the troupe before the wedding is ruined. Back on the blimp, Kat and a white-haired boy named Lupin join the Palmyrians on the blimp, where the group is still gathered around Robby and Conan. Conner then rushes in, shouting that he has killed Bellatrix. Rebecca Black then exclaims excitedly that ‘now it can be Friday forever’. Robby then realizes that Olivia has started acting strange, repeating the word ‘redrum’ over and over. Suddenly, Johnny Carson’s head bursts through the wall, with him shouting, “He-eeeeere’s Johnny!” Robby yells at Carson, telling him “for the fifth time” to stop making holes in the wall. Just as Carson apologizes, “He-eeeeere’s Johnny!” is heard again, and this time Jack Torrance is seen smashing through the wall as Hatsune Miku runs past. Nearly everyone in the room panics, exclaiming, “Oh no!” The Kool-Aid man then bursts into the room, making an even bigger hole, and shouting “OH YEAH!” Conner remarks rather casually that the wall needs repaired. While this is happening, Emily is seen creeping into the cockpit to fly the blimp. She then runs into two other forms of herself, a Barbie Girl Emily and an overweight, unattractive Emily. They begin singing Barbie Girl with a version of Dave meant to resemble Ken from the Barbie Girl music video. Olivia continues to repeat redrum, while Bella falls out of the blimp yet again. A lime green dog is then seen fixing the holes that had been left in the wall, although Johnny Carson, Jack and the Kool-Aid man are nowhere to be seen. It is then revealed that Freaky Fred is spying on the Doom Blimp, with intentions of doing something “Nauuuuggghhtyyyyy”. Later that night, Robby wakes up to find Pedobear in his bed. Robby gives Pedobear “pixie dust”, which causes him to fall under a strange hallucination, mimicking the show H.R. Pufnstuf, with Pedobear, Marc, Matt, Trevor and Olivia taking over the places of the show’s characters. As this happens, Chassy wakes up, and Kelli and Kat walk into the room. Upon seeing what is happening, the two immediately exit the room. Matt enters the control room, where Marc is on his computer, and demands that Marc help them fix the problems they have- the blimp has crashed in an unknown area, they have no clue how to fix it, Olivia is still in a stupor, chanting ‘redrum’, Jack Torrance is loose in the blimp, Bella is missing, and so on. Trevor then enters the room, and confesses that he has set the blimp’s autopilot coordinates to North Korea, and they have landed right in the middle of the republic. (EPILOGUE TO ARC ONE): Bella has landed somewhere on the same beach as the Doom Blimp, and is just becoming conscious again. Suddenly, dark clouds begin to form on the relatively sunny beach, darkening the area. Bella then hears a voice calling to her from the clouds. As Bella looks on in terror, Canadians28’s face is seen in the clouds as he tells her that ‘Canadians28 is the best Bitstripper’. Trivia *Although Black Doom was the creator of the signature Doom Blimp, he was not very involved with the collab and left shortly after the series kicked off for a second time. *It can be inferred that while Road to Palmyra was published and written over the course of 2011-2012, it takes place over the course of several consecutive days, most likely in late April and early May of 2011, since the Royal Wedding between Prince William and Kate Middleton occured on April 29, 2011, and the wedding was one of the key plot points in the series. *The character of Pedobear was originally "KING", a Bitstrips user who was known for saying "The Driver is a Dick", a line that was later repeated in Road to Palmyra. Due to controversy surrounding KING's role in the series and his anger at being portrayed in the series, his character was promptly deleted and replaced with Pedobear, even in the strips where KING had already been seen.